12 random one-shots
by readwritebeawesome
Summary: I have 12 ships, and I want you to pick the quadrants, and whether you want Alpha trolls, or Beta trolls. I'll rate it T for now because there will probably be swearing. I'll do moirail ships if you don't want romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi! Here's how this started:**

**My sister got a book on spells & magic, and it mentioned the zodiacs (Aries, Taurus etc) in it, along with tarot cards for them. So I took squares of paper and wrote the tarot card names on them, then I mixed them all up and my sister took two random ones and put them aside, then two others etc, etc. We did this twice, so I've got 12 ships, aka twelve one-shots!**

**Now, this is how YOU, the person reading this now, come in! I've written the twelve ships below, so I want YOU to tell me what quadrants* you want those ships in, and whether you want the Alpha trolls or Beta trolls! Most popular votes will be written!**

**The ships are:**

**Kanaya+Eridan/Porrim+Cronus**

**Karkat+Feferi/Kankri+Mheena**

**Nepeta+Vriska/Meulin+Aranea**

**Tavros+Terezi/Ruffio+Latula**

**Gamzee+Sollux/Kurloz+Mituna**

**Aradia+Equius/Damara+Horrus**

**Nepeta+Aradia/Meulin+Damara**

**Gamzee+Kanaya/Kurloz+Porrim**

**Vriska+Sollux/Aranea+Mituna**

**Terezi+Equius/Latula+Horrus**

**Eridan+Karkat/Cronus+Kankri**

**Tavros+Feferi/Ruffio+Mheena**

**So, please tell me how you want those twelve ships to appear! (I'm sorry some of them wound up being really weird ones…) **

***Quadrants includes moirail ships, if you don't really want a whole romance thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took awhile, I was delayed.**

**Okay, we have votes in. The first shipping is:**

**Kanaya+Eridan-black!**

**This was requested by both Newmoon565 and roxyxkarkat. But I couldn't even think up a black romance situation, because I guess I'm not good at that stuff. YOU'RE STILL GETTING THE SHIPPING! But I DIDN'T WRITE THIS ONE-SHOT!**

**This one-shot was written by roxyxkarkat, who BTW, is very good with writing black romance. (Read her one-shot "Drown in the Hate", it's really good.)**

**So, thanks roxyxkarkat, and I hope you, the person reading this, will enjoy it.**

Kanaya walked around in the dreambubble, the orange sky of Alternia above her head. She liked wandering through the dreambubbles, it made her feel like she was back home instead of stuck on a meteor. Though the area she was in now was nothing like her home. She was standing on a beach, it was quiet except for the sound of the water hitting the rocks. As she continued walking down the beach eventually she saw someone.

She couldn't see the troll very clearly as they were too far away, but she could see that they were hunched over, they seemed to be crying. Curious, she quickened her pace to see who it was. But curiosity quickly turned into annoyance when she saw who it was. She would know that purple cape anywhere.

"Crying for yourself again Eridan?" she asked. Eridan jumped in surprise, though his surprise turned into annoyance as well.

"Go awway," he said.

"You're pathetic, you know," was all she said in response. "Please don't say you're crying because you killed Feferi."

Eridan just glared at her. "Shut up," he said. "I didn't mean to." A few tears began to pool at the corners of his empty eyes, that just annoyed Kanaya even more. Why was he always such a drama queen?

"Well then maybe you should think before you act," she replied. "Though I suppose I should be grateful," she laughed. "After all, it was thanks to you I became a rainbow drinker," she grinned, showing off her fangs. "I guess you aren't completely hopeless." She could see that he was shaking with anger, her grin grew wider.

He lunged at her, his fist aiming for her face. But she just ducked and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. He lunged for her again, this time he managed to grab hold of her sleeve. Before she could shake him off he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't try to pull away, instead pulled him closer to her as she returned the kiss. Her hate for him building up inside her. When he stopped, she moved her lips down towards his neck.

"I hate you," he growled in her ear. She smiled, her fangs pressed against his skin.

"As do I," she replied. Then she bit down, and the taste of his blood filled her mouth.

**Wow! Am I the only one who thought that was great?! I better not be! Thanks roxyxkarkat! And you, people/person who is reading, go ahead and request for all the shippings that haven't been done yet. And review this to say what you thought of it.**

**Next will either be a Karkat+Feferi or Kankri+Mheena shipping. So tell me if you want black, red or moirail!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so now we have Karkat+Feferi-red! (I actually ship this!) I (obviously) wrote this myself, and if anyone wants to criticize it, fine. But this is still a cute shipping!**

_Knock! Knock!_ "Is anyone there?" Feferi asked.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Oh, hey Karkat! It's Feferi!" Karkat opened his hive door a crack, staring at Feferi in surprise.

"What the hell?!" he said. Feferi smiled.

"Uh, I just got into an argument with Eridan and so I decided to go to the last place he would think to find me, so basically, land. I just came up to your hive randomly, I didn't know it was yours."

"Oh. Uh, come in, I guess." Karkat opened the door and Feferi came in. Karkat led her to his living room and sat down on the couch. Feferi sat next to him.

"Nice hive." she said. Karkat grunted in response.

"Not really. Yours would be better, being the heiress and all."

"It's nice, but I don't really care much." Feferi said, shrugging.

"Oh." Karkat and Feferi were silent for a bit. "So, uh, what did Eridan-"

Karkat was interrupted by a screech from upstairs. He groaned and shook his head.

"My lusus just woke up. Hang on a sec." He got up and walked upstairs. Feferi sat in silence, waiting for him to get back. There was suddenly a lot of crashing and yelling upstairs. Feferi frowned and got up. She walked up the stairs and entered the room Karkat was in. He was having a fight with his lusus, though Feferi couldn't tell if he was losing or winning. Feferi decided to wait outside the room. She shut the door and tried to ignore the yelling and crashing.

"Ow! Fuck!" Karkat yelled. It seemed to get quiet instantly. Worried, Feferi opened the door.

"Are you okay, Karkat?" she asked. He was sucking on the palm of his hand.

"I'm fine!" he said, taking his hand out of his mouth and covering it with his sleeve. "My lusus just cut my hand."

"Karkat, there are a lot of nerves in your hand. That doesn't seem very good." Feferi knelt down and reached for Karkat's hand, but he jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped. Feferi blinked in surprise.

"Karkat, I just want to help."

"Well, too fucking bad!" Karkat glared at her and Feferi sighed.

"Is this about your blood colour?" she asked. Karkat froze and his eyes went wide. "Karkat, I really won't care if you're a high-blood or a low-blood. It doesn't matter to me." Karkat glared at her.

"I don't care! Fuck off!" Feferi sighed.

"You know what? No!" She jumped on Karkat and pinned him to the ground.

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing?!" Karkat yelled. Feferi ignored him and wrestled with his cut hand. "Holy-no! Feferi, stop!"

"Then stop making such a fuss!" Feferi pulled Karkat's hand up to her face and pulled back the sleeve. She gasped when she saw his blood.

It was the brightest red she'd seen. Candy-red. That wasn't on the hemospectrum, it wasn't even a troll blood colour! It was a mutation. Karkat threw her off him and turned away from her, holding his cut hand to his chest.

"Karkat-"

"Shut up!" Karkat yelled, and Feferi realized he was crying. She knelt next to him, making him flinch. Feferi grabbed Karkat's face and turned it towards her. The same colour of tears were falling down his cheeks. He tried to move away from her but Feferi held him there. She pulled him towards her and hugged him.

"It's okay." she whispered.

"W-what are you doing?" Karkat asked, his voice cracking. "It's not okay! I'm not okay! I'm a mutant! I'm-"

"Karkat, stop it!" Feferi said. "There's nothing wrong with your blood colour."

"How can you say that?!" Karkat snapped. "You're the highest on the hemospectrum!"

"So? I don't really care for that stuff." Feferi stroked Karkat's hair. "Really, I think your blood's a nice colour."

"Liar." Karkat mumbled. Feferi took Karkat's cut hand and licked the blood, causing him to squeak in surprise. She then kissed his forehead and hugged him. This time he hugged her back.

"It's alright." she said. "You're alright."

**Soooo, yeah. I'm pretty sure I did good with this one! I think I'm good with one-shots! :) But that might just be me…**

**Anyway, next there is either Nepeta+Vriska or Meulin+Aranea. So please tell me which ship you want, and what quadrant.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, hi. So we have Nepeta+Vriska. And the votes for the quadrants were 1 for black and 1 wanted them to become friends. So, I decided to write the friends one, because (again) I can't write black romance (sorry). So, enjoy!**

Nepeta floated through the dreambubbles, purring and mewing to herself. She was floating through a memory with a dark sky, the sky of Alternia. Nepeta could see someone's hive. So she flew down to investigate. There was someone sitting on the roof.

"Hello?" Nepeta called. The person looked up at her. "Vriska!"

"Oh, hi Nepeta." Nepeta landed next to Vriska.

"How have mew been?"

"Fine, I guess." Vriska sighed.

"AC suspects Vriska isn't." Nepeta said. Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Roleplaying again?" Nepeta nodded. "Well, I am fine. Seriously."

"AC thinks mew seem troubled." Vriska groaned.

"Oh for-fine. I'd been dating a doomed-timeline of John for awhile, but Lord English just finished him off for good. Then there's Tavros and honestly, he still likes me it seems. I mean, he's not as much as a wimp as he used to be, but still. I dunno if I want to have a relationship with him again. And I ran into John awhile ago, like, actual not-doomed-timeline John. And while he was treasure hunting with us, okay actually he was just tagging along, he actually said he thought of me as dangerous. I mean, I am a highblood, so we are. But Aranea mentioned the life ring, and John has it next to his sleeping self outside the dreambubbles, so I told him to wake up and get it and bring it to me, but he said he didn't want to revive someone so dangerous. I guess I understand it, but I guess it's kind of disappointing? I mean, I guess when John liked me at first it was because he didn't really know everything about me, but it's kind of upsetting when someone you liked is scared of you, or at least unsettled by you and actually tells that to you. Or something. And I honestly can't figure out who I actually like anymore, if anyone, and it's getting kind of stressful, so I came here for a bit to relax on my own." Vriska glanced at Nepeta. "Until you showed up."

"AC says oh my!"

"Enough with the roleplaying! Seriously!" Nepeta reached over and hugged Vriska.

"It's okay! I'm here, and I'm gonna help mew with this!"

"Nepeta! Stop hugging me!" Vriska tried to shove Nepeta off her, but Nepeta hung on tight.

"No! Mew seem lonely, so I'm making sure mew aren't!"

"Like you care! You're never lonely, you have Equius following you around!" Nepeta froze and sighed.

"Yeah, but lately he's been with a doomed-timeline Aradia, like a robot one, so he hasn't been talking to me much."

"Then go over to him and tell him you miss him talking to you."

"But, I-I don't know." Nepeta sighed and looked at her feet. "That would seem rude, like I'm interrupting or something…"

"Okay, you seriously need to stop that! If you don't have any backbone, nothing you want to happen will! Seriously, you're kind of like how Tavros used to be. Not as bad, but just a bit."

"I guess…"

"Okay, seriously. Let's go find him now, and you can say all that, okay?" Vriska grabbed Nepeta's arm and flew upwards, dragging her along.

"What-wait! I'm supposed to be helping mew!" Nepeta protested.

"You did, you let me rant!"

"But-"

"Nepeta, shut up. I hardly ever do something remotely nice, and you're making me rethink this!" So Nepeta stayed quiet as they looked for Equius. Eventually they found him talking to a robot Aradia. "Okay, go for it!" Vriska shoved Nepeta forward, causing her to trip.

"Uh, Equius?" Nepeta said, tugging his hair. Equius turned to her.

"Hello Nepeta. Where did you run off to?"

"Uh, I was just going for a walk." Equius nodded and turned back to Aradiabot. "Equius!"

"What?"

"U-uh…" Nepeta felt nervous and worried that Equius would get mad at her. And she could feel Vriska glaring at her. "Um, I kinda miss mew talking to me. Can't mew pay attention to me a bit?"

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was upsetting you." Equius smiled and said something to Aradiabot before turning back to Nepeta. "What do you want to do?" Nepeta grinned.

"Let's go look for our ancestors! Others have already met theirs!" So Equius flew up with Nepeta. Nepeta looked around for Vriska, but couldn't see her. "Thanks Vriska." she whispered.

Vriska watched Nepeta and Equius fly off. Well, that had worked. Wow, she had actually done something nice. She wasn't gonna make a habit of that. She flew around and spotted Mheena, still waiting for her with Aradia.

"What took you so long?!" Mheena asked.

"I ran into Nepeta." Vriska said. "She always seems to want a conversation."

"Dunno who she is, and I don't care." Mheena said. "You want me to braid you're hair now?"

"Yeah, sure." Vriska sat down and Mheena began braiding her hair. Aradia was watching outside the dreambubble at the chaos Aranea was causing. Vriska didn't really care anymore. _I wonder how John's doing…_

**So, how was that? I think I did good with that. :) **

**Anyway, next we have Tavros+Terezi or Rufioh+Latula. Please tell me which one you want and which quadrant. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. Sorry this took a little while, I've been a bit stuck on what to write because I've been tired (I'm low-energy.) But here we have Rufioh+Latula-red! I'm doing humanstuck for this and yeah, they're sixteen or whatever. Hope you like it!**

Latula eyed the new kid curiously. He was average height with dark brown hair with a red stripe through the middle. He had brown eyes and he was wearing a red vest over his black shirt. His jeans were a dark blue and he was wearing brown sandals and white socks. He seemed shy and nervous. To anyone who looked, he just seemed worried about making friends. To Latula's trained eyes, he looked lonely, like he'd lost someone. He had that haunted look in his eyes, but he was good at hiding it.

"Class, this is Rufioh Nitram. Be nice to him." the teacher said. The class responded with a dull chorus of "Hi Rufioh". "Okay, you can sit over here." The teacher pointed to the desk next to Latula. Rufioh sat down and class started.

"Hi." Latula said.

"…hi." Rufioh replied.

"I'm Latula, nice to meet you." She smiled and held out her hand. Rufioh hesitated before shaking it.

"Okay class. We're going over the first section of chapter one. Open you're textbooks please."

"I-I don't have a textbook." Rufioh said.

"Well, share Latula's then." Latula put her textbook on both their desks so Rufioh could read it. The teacher read out the paragraphs and talked about them. Latula listened, but also observed Rufioh. He didn't talk much and he seemed to be thinking about something during the class.

By lunchtime, Rufioh still hadn't spoken much. Latula had invited him to her table with her friends. He followed her there and she smiled and waved to them.

"Hi guys!" she said.

"Hi 'Tula." Mituna said. Aranea and Mheena waved.

"Who's you're friend?" Aranea asked.

"This is Rufioh! He's new here!" Rufioh smiled shyly and waved.

"Hi." he said.

"This is my brother Mituna and my friends Aranea and Mheena." Latula said. Rufioh nodded and sat down with them.

"So, what do you think of this place so far Rufioh?" Aranea asked. Rufioh shrugged and mumbled.

"You're gonna have to speak up if you want us to hear you!" Mheena said, rolling her eyes.

"Be polite to the newby Mheena." Latula said. Mheena stuck her tongue out at her.

"Uh-I like it." Rufioh said.

"What?" Mheena asked.

"I like this place." Latula grinned and patted his head.

"That's great! I bet you'll love being here!" They spent the rest of lunch asking Rufioh about the town he was from and what he thought of people and teachers so far. Latula and Rufioh continued the conversation a bit the next class, though Latula was the one who did the most talking. Aranea and Mheena were in their last class of the day, so they talked with them as well.

At the end of the day Latula met up with Mituna in front of the school. Rufioh was standing with her, looking at the sky, which was filled with clouds.

"Hey Tuna!" Latula said. "I've invited Rufioh skateboarding! You coming?"

"Can't. I have to go help Thollux with a project." Mituna said.

"Aaw! What kind of project?" Latula pouted. Mituna grinned and shook his head.

"It'th a thecret. Thorry 'Tula."

"Okay, fine. We'll go by ourselves." Latula grabbed Rufioh's hand and dragged him off to the park, where there was a great skateboarding area. It wasn't used much anymore, so there wasn't anyone else there. Latula crawled underneath a curve in the area and pulled two skateboards out. They belonged to her and Mituna. They kept them hidden in that secret spot.

"You can use Tuna's skateboard, okay?" Rufioh nodded and stood on the skateboard awkwardly.

"Uh, I've never really skateboarded." he said. Latula grinned.

"I'll teach you then! Alright, this'll be fun!" She got on her skateboard and grabbed Rufioh's hands. "I'll wheel around, just stay balanced, okay?" Rufioh nodded and she rolled off, slowly since this was his first time. She slowly began to pick up speed, but not much. Eventually she let go of his hands and he rolled around by himself.

"Great!" Latula cheered. Rufioh smiled nervously. They skated for a few hours, Latula laughing and encouraging Rufioh the whole time. He improved well and Latula was glad. He was a fast learner.

After a few hours they sat down on a bench and drank from their water bottles, which they'd brought with them. Latula grinned. She always enjoyed teaching someone to skateboard. She'd taught Mituna how to. She'd offered to teach Mheena and Aranea, but they'd declined. Skateboarding wasn't they're thing.

Then it suddenly started raining. And not like a light drizzle, a big downpour. Latula laughed and pulled the hood of her hoodie up. She picked up her skateboard and grabbed Rufioh's hand and led him underneath a ramp in the skateboarding section. Despite having only been in the rain a few seconds, they were both soaked.

"Wow! That was surprising!" Latula exclaimed, laughing. Rufioh nodded and shivered. "Oh, hang on." Latula took her hoodie off and put it on him. "Here ya go!"

"Um, thanks." Rufioh shivered again and Latula put an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you sensitive to the cold or something?" she asked. Rufioh shrugged.

"Kinda." he said. Latula nodded.

"Oh. You can keep the hoodie. I don't really need it." Rufioh nodded, looking down at his feet.

They stayed sitting there, waiting for the rain to stop. Eventually Rufioh fell asleep, his head against Latula's shoulder. Latula smiled and leaned against him. Eventually she fell asleep as well. The rain stopped while they were asleep, and in their sleep the held hands.

**Was that cute? That's what I was going for. :) Anyway, I hope you all liked that! This shipping is actually pretty cute!**

**By the way, I didn't mention this, but in this one-shot, Rufioh had just recently broken up with Horrus, so that's why he seemed sad.**

**So next we have Gamzee+Sollux or Kurloz+Mituna. So please lemme know which you want and which quadrant. Thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Did you miss me? (Yeah, probably not :P).**

**Anyway, we have here Kurloz+Mituna-red! :) And yeah, this one's humanstuck too, and they're sixteen. So yeah, please enjoy!**

Kurloz would always go to the park when his dad was in a bad mood. Ever since his parents had gotten divorced when he was ten, his dad would get in violent moods. So Kurloz would go to the park to get away from him. He never played with the other kids. Instead he liked to sit quietly and watch them play. He was mute from birth so he never spoke, so he seemed shy. But he wasn't.

When he went to the park he liked to watch a boy and girl who would play together. The girl was teaching the boy to skateboard in the beginning. Eventually he had learned and they would both skateboard together. Kurloz liked to sit and watch them. They looked happy together, and he envied them. He wished he had a friend like that, but other kids found it weird to hang out with him because he couldn't talk.

But one day when Kurloz went to the park, when he was fifteen, the boy and girl weren't there. It was a few days until they were back, and there was something different about the boy. He had to learn to skateboard all over again and he talked a little funny. After awhile though he went back to normal. Then one day, a year later, they didn't show up again. It was a week until the boy came to the park, alone. But he didn't skateboard at all, he just sat under a tree. Kurloz wondered why he looked so sad. And on a whim, he decided to go up to him.

*What's wrong?* Kurloz signed. The boy looked confused. He obviously didn't understand sign-language. So Kurloz took a stick and wrote in the mud "What's wrong?".

"Oh, uh…" The boy stared at the words for awhile. "M-my friend died."

"The girl you would come here with?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, Latula. She-she was hit by a car."

"Are you lonely?" The boy looked surprised. He seemed to think for a few seconds.

"Y-yeah. I am." He sighed and hung his head down. Kurloz patted his back and smiled at him encouragingly.

"My name's Kurloz. What's yours?"

"Mituna." Kurloz sat down next to Mituna. They stayed there for a few hours, not talking. Eventually Mituna said he had to go home.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Kurloz wrote. Mituna nodded.

"Sure. And…thanks." Kurloz nodded and Mituna walked off.

A month later Kurloz and Mituna were meeting at the park regularly. Kurloz had taught Mituna sign-language, so they could communicate. Kurloz's dad had become more violent, so he was out of the house more often. One day Kurloz and Mituna were sitting in the tree Mituna had been sitting under when he'd first talked to Kurloz.

"My dad's been nagging me to join a school sports team." Mituna said.

*You don't want to?* Kurloz signed. Mituna shrugged.

"I'm just not that into sports, I guess. Do you play any?"

*No. I don't think I'd do good at sports* Mituna laughed.

"Really? I think you'd do good." He lightly clapped Kurloz's shoulder. Kurloz grimaced as he felt the fresh scar there burn. Mituna noticed and frowned. "What's wrong? Is you're shoulder hurt?" Kurloz angled himself away from him but Mituna grabbed him and pulled the collar of his shirt back. "Kurloz-" Kurloz slapped a hand over his shoulder and grimaced at the pain. "What's that scar from?"

*It's nothing.* Kurloz signed. Mituna didn't look convinced.

"That didn't look like nothing. Seriously, let me see." He reached to Kurloz but he jerked away. Mituna sighed. "Look, just let me take a look, okay?"

*Why?*

"I want to see if I can help. You helped me, after all." Kurloz hesitated before bringing his hand down. Mituna pulled the collar of his shirt back and looked at the scar. "This is new…" He pulled up Kurloz's shirt before he could stop him. "Oh…Kurloz." Kurloz pulled his shirt down and moved away from his friend. "Kurloz are you-"

*I'm fine!*

"Kurloz, how did you get those scars and bruises?"

*It doesn't matter.*

"Yes, it does. Please tell me."

*Why?*

"Because I care about you." Kurloz froze, wondering what he should say.

*My dad.* Mituna sighed.

"How long has this been going on?"

*Six years.*

"Shit. Why didn't you say something?"

*It wasn't so bad at first.*

"Well, we should really tell someone." Kurloz grabbed Mituna and shook his head vigorously.

*No! If they don't do anything, he'll just get worse!*

"Why wouldn't someone do something?"

*Because they're adults! They aren't dependable!*

"Not all adults are like that. My dad's dependable."

*How could he help?*

"He's a police officer. He can do something, okay?" Kurloz just hung his head and shook it.

*Please don't do anything.*

"Then this will keep getting worse." Mituna lightly rubbed Kurloz's back. Kurloz just shook his head again. Mituna sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Seriously, you have to do something." Kurloz didn't react at first. He just stayed hugging Mituna. After awhile he nodded.

*Okay.*

Some weeks later Kurloz was living at Mituna's. His dad was really nice and welcoming to him. He had taken care of Kurloz's dad and said he wouldn't have to see him again. Kurloz realized just how grateful he was to have Mituna with him.

Since Kurloz had stopped going to school at age ten, Mituna sort of home-schooled him when he got homework. He would explain the homework to Kurloz and they would work on it together.

One day they were working on some math homework. Mituna was lying down on his bed, holding some paper above his head. Kurloz was holding his calculator, trying to find the answer to the equation they were working on. He glanced at Mituna. He'd gotten a splash of freckles across his face and his different-coloured eyes were brighter. He was slowly starting to grow his hair a bit longer, and it was hanging a bit below his ears. Kurloz smiled and rested his head next to his. Mituna looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Kurloz leaned over and kissed him on the nose. Mituna blushed and gasped in surprise. Kurloz's grin just got wider.

*I love you.* he signed. Mituna smiled and hugged him.

"You too." he said. Kurloz hugged him back and kissed him, this time for longer. They grinned and laughed softly.

*You're so cute.*

"You too."

**:D That was cute, right? I thought that was adorable! This shipping is so cute!**

**And yeah, I guess Kurloz's dad was the Grand Highblood.**

**Okay, next shipping is either Aradia+Equius or Damara+Horrus. So those of you who didn't do a list of which ships you want, please say which you want and which quadrant!**

**Bye! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ta-da! Here we have Aradia+Equius-red!**

**I know plenty of people ship this. (I'm sorry buy I actually hate this shipping. Don't judge me for that!)**

**So, this is another humanstuck because I love doing those. Enjoy!**

Equius was totally not nervous. Nope, not at all! He was just going to finally ask out his long-time crush. If he could ever get himself to get out of his seat and talk to her. He was still sitting at his desk even though the bell had just rung.

"Equius, aren't you coming?" Nepeta asked. Equius nodded jerkily and stood up. He grabbed his books and put them in his locker.

"Why don't you go on ahead Nepeta?" he said. Nepeta nodded and ran downstairs. Equius slung his bag over his shoulder and shut his locker. Great, now he just had to find her.

"Sollux, where's your science text book?" Oh god. That was her voice. Equius turned and saw her walking with her ex Sollux Captor.

"I thought you'd grabbed it Aradia." Sollux said. Aradia sighed and shook her head.

"No Sollux. So it's still in the classroom."

"Dangit. Fine, I'll go get it." Sollux ran downstairs while Aradia stood by the staircase, waiting for him. _Okay, this is your chance. Just play it cool._

"Hi Aradia." Equius said.

"Hi Equius. Why aren't you with Nepeta?"

"She ran ahead."

"Oh." Equius realized he was fiddling with his pant's pocket and immediately stopped. _Just be calm._

"So, uh…are you-"

"I'm back!" Sollux said, running up the stairs.

"Hi again Sollux." Aradia said, smiling at him.

"Yep. Oh, hi Equiuth. What were you guyth talking about?"

"We were just saying hi." Aradia said. Sollux nodded.

"Well, are we going?" he asked. Aradia nodded.

"Yeah. Bye Equius."

"Uh…bye." He waved pathetically as she walked downstairs with Sollux. When she was out of sight he groaned and hit his head against the wall. _I'm such an idiot! Why did I hesitate like that?!_

"Equius?" Nepeta peeked around the corner.

"I thought you'd run ahead." Equius said. Nepeta shook her head.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Equius hesitated. _Wait, Nepeta knew? I never even told her!_

"…Yeah." Nepeta grinned and nodded.

"I'll be right back!" She turned and ran downstairs. Equius waited awkwardly, fiddling with his pant's pocket again. After awhile Nepeta reappeared dragging Aradia with her. "Okay, I'll be right back. I have to go see someone!" She ran off, leaving Equius and Aradia alone.

"Um, did you need something?" Aradia asked. _Okay, you can do this. Don't hesitate!_

"Uh…yes. Um, I was wondering if…" _No! Don't freeze up now!_ "Uh, I was…I was wondering if you're free Saturday." _There! That counts, right?!_

"Oh…sure." Aradia said. "Uh, did you have something in mind?" _Oh yeah, should have thought of that._

"Uh, how about just going to the park?" Aradia smiled and shrugged.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Equius sighed internally. _That wasn't so bad!_ "Well, I have to go. See you."

"Bye." Equius watched her walk downstairs again and sighed. Well, he did it.

"Congratulations Equius." Nepeta said, walking around the corner.

"I thought you were probably listening." Nepeta smiled and patted his arm.

"Good luck this Saturday! I'll be rooting for you!"

"You make it sound like I'm going to be competing in a sport."

"Romance sometimes feels like a rugby game Equius. You can be going for the win and suddenly get slammed to the ground. Remember that!"

That Saturday Equius waited for Aradia at the park. After debating for about an hour he'd decided to just wear his normal clothes. He was standing in the shade of a large tree. He would look around the park every now and then to see if Aradia had arrived yet.

"Hi Equius!" Equius turned and saw Aradia run up to him. She was wearing a red dress that complimented her brown hair well. She was carrying a black shoulder bag that had red flowers embroidered on it.

"Hi Aradia." Equius said. Aradia grinned.

"Since there are ducks in the river I brought some duck feed! Why don't we feed some of them?"

"Sure."

So they spent a good few hours coaxing a few ducks over to them and then tossing them bread. There was even a mother duck with a group of chicks that came over. Aradia smiled and fed all the little chicks while Equius fed the duck. After that they spent some time catching dragonflies and butterflies in nets Aradia had brought in her bag. Then they went around the river looking for frogs. When they found some they tried to grab as many as they could. Of course they let them go afterwards. By the time it was getting dark out they were both lying under the tree, tired.

"That was so much fun." Aradia said. "It's nice to do stuff you did as a kid again."

"Yeah." Equius agreed. They lay there for awhile until it was dark and some stars were appearing.

"Okay, I brought one more fun thing!" Aradia said. She reached into her bag and pulled out some sparklers and a matchbox. She grinned at Equius.

"Where did you get those?" Equius asked. He really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"The dollar store. Do you wanna go first?" She held up one to him. Equius nodded and took it. Aradia lit a match and held it to the sparkler. It immediately lit up and shot off tiny sparks. Aradia laughed and Equius smiled. When it ran out Aradia handed Equius the matchbox and held three sparklers in each hand. Equius lit them all and Aradia spun around, laughing. They set off more of them for an hour. When they'd used them all up they were both lying in the grass, laughing.

"That was great!" Aradia said.

"Yeah." Equius said. Their laughter died down and they stared at the stars for awhile. Equius glanced at Aradia. She was still smiling and staring at the sky. He reached out and put his arm around her shoulders. Then he pulled her face towards him and kissed her. When he stopped he saw she was blushing. He smiled and she smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. They stared at the stars, holding each other and Equius wished time would stand still.

"Okay, can we go home now?!" Karkat whispered. Nepeta nodded. Her best friend was happy. She smiled to herself.

"I'm happy fur him Karkitty." she said. Karkat nodded.

"Yeah, great. Now it's dark so let's go home." Nepeta nodded and they stealthily climbed down the tree and walked out of the park. Nepeta looked up at the stars and smiled.

"I'm sure they'll do fine." she said to no one in particular.

"Yeah."

**That was cute, and you can't convince me otherwise! And yeah, Nepeta dragged Karkat over there because she knew she'd probably be there until late night and it would be a bad idea to walk home after alone.**

**Okay, the next shipping will be either Nepeta+Aradia or Meulin+Damara. Lemme see what you all want! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! We have here Nepeta+Aradia-red!**

**I'm doing humanstuck again.**

**Not much else to say.**

**Please enjoy! **

Aradia went to the library every day after school for the book club. She'd started it at school a year ago, and it was going smoothly. There were so far seven members, including herself. One day Aradia was informed they were getting a new member. Aradia didn't know who she was, but she was excited to meet them.

When school ended Aradia grabbed her bag and the book she was reading and went to the library. The other members were already there. So she sat down in one of the sofas and waited for the new member.

"U-um. Is this the book club?" Aradia looked up and nodded.

"Yes, are you the new member?"

"Yes. I'm Nepeta."

Nepeta was short and had short brown hair. She was wearing an olive-green coat that was some sizes too big for her. She was carrying a blue shoulder bag that matched her blue hat with cat ears. She looked a bit shy. Her eyes were big and green. _She's so cute._

"Nice to meet you Nepeta. Do you have a book to read?" Nepeta shook her head.

"No…I'm new in town, so this is my first time coming to the library."

"I'll help you find a good one then. What kind of books do you like?"

"Romance."

"Okay, that's this way." Aradia led her past the computers and down a few book aisles until they got to the Romance section. "Here we go. Is there a specific kind of Romance book you're looking for?"

"Um, not really." Nepeta looked up at the books. "Are there any you recommend?"

"Hmm…sure. How about this one?" Aradia pulled a book out and flipped through it briefly before handing it to Nepeta. Nepeta read the back of it and nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Aradia smiled.

"Great, the checkout machines are by the computers."

"Okay, thank you." Aradia watched as Nepeta walked to the checkout machines. Aradia smiled and went back to the sofa she'd been sitting in. Nepeta came back and sat down in another sofa.

"Okay, if we have a new member we should introduce ourselves." Aradia said. The other members nodded. "And say what kind of books you like too. I'll start. I'm Aradia and I like adventure books."

"I'm Feferi, and I like stories with mermaids."

"I'm Tavros and…I like fairy tales."

"I'm Kanaya and I like vampire romance novels."

"I'm Rose and I like books with wizards."

"I'm Roxy and I like the same stuff as Rose!"

"I'm Jade and I like books with animals as the main characters."

"Now you introduce yourself Nepeta." Aradia said.

"Okay, I'm Nepeta. And I like romance novels."

"Nice to meet you." Aradia said, smiling. "Okay, we can read now-"

"Excuse me." A librarian walked up to them. "The library is closing early today."

"Why?" Aradia asked.

"It was discovered that some books have gone missing. We need to double-check our records and search the library. I'm sorry, but you can come again tomorrow if we have this all worked out by then." Aradia sighed. She was at a really good part in her book!

"That's fine, we can just read them at home." Rose said. Aradia nodded and everyone got up and they left the library.

"Sorry your first day wasn't the best." Aradia said to Nepeta.

"It's fine. I'll start reading this when I get home."

"I hope you like it." Nepeta nodded and ran up to someone Aradia assumed was her older sister. Aradia walked home, so she didn't have anyone waiting to pick her up. It was still bright out and she got home rather quickly.

"I'm home." Aradia said, shutting the door. Her sister Damara immediately began speaking to her in Japanese (I'm just writing it in English though).

"Why are you home so early? Aren't you out with that group of bookworms after school?"

"The library closed early today. Anyway, I'll probably be talking to one of the "bookworms"in a minute."

"Why do you say that?" Aradia smiled and shrugged.

"Just a hunch." Damara rolled her eyes and went back into her room. Aradia sat down on her bed but didn't start reading her book. Instead she put her cellphone on her pillow and waited.

Meulin drove Nepeta home. When they got there Nepeta sat down in her room, which still had a few unpacked boxes. They'd only just moved into town after all. She pulled out her book and opened it. A piece of paper fell out. Nepeta picked it up and saw that it was a phone number. She turned it around and the other side had _Aradia_ written on it. Nepeta looked at the phone number, then at her cellphone. After debating about it for a few minutes she picked up her phone and dialed the number.

Aradia grabbed her phone once it started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Um, hi. It's Nepeta."

"Hi Nepeta. What's up?"

"Um, you…put your phone number in the book you gave me."

"Yup."

"Um…why?"

"Well, you're cute. And you were looking for a romance novel."

"…Oh." Aradia smiled, imagining Nepeta blushing.

"Where are you living? Since you just moved to town?"

"Um, by the park."

"Oh, cool. Have you gone to the park yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh, it's really pretty. Want me to give you a tour?"

"…Um, you mean right now, or…?"

"Uh, only now if it's convenient. It isn't dark out yet so it should be fine."

"…Okay. Um, I'll just let Meulin know where I'll be."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Aradia hung up and ran out of her room, smiling. _That went great!_ She put her shoes on, then stopped. She walked back into her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to change her shirt and she re-brushed her hair.

"Where are you going?" Damara asked.

"The park. I'll be back." Damara just nodded and walked back to her room. Aradia jogged to the park to get there quickly enough. When she got there Nepeta was waiting for her by the swings.

"Hi." she said. She'd changed into a casual green dress and wasn't wearing the large olive-green coat anymore or the blue cat hat.

"Hi Nepeta. You weren't waiting too long were you?" Nepeta shook her head. "Okay, I'll show you the trails. They're really cool!"

Aradia led her down the trails that went through the forest. Nepeta seemed in awe of all the birds in the trees. They passed by ducks in the river and a few squirrels fighting over some nuts. Aradia even showed her the tree with a tire swing that was hidden from the path. They played on it for awhile, Nepeta laughing happily as she swung. Then Aradia took her down a hidden path she'd found during the summer of last year.

"Where does this lead?" Nepeta asked.

"It's a surprise." Aradia said, grinning. Nepeta glanced at the sky nervously. It was already dark. "Don't worry, this is the last place. We're almost done."

Aradia led her into a small grove. Moonlight was already starting to shine on the pond in the middle. Daisies dotted the grass, along with some buttercups. And the air was alive with fireflies. Nepeta looked at them in amazement and joy. Aradia grinned, seeing her happiness. Nepeta ran around them, looking at them and holding out her hand to them. Aradia walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Try standing completely still." she instructed. She then stood perfectly still and after a few seconds Nepeta followed her example. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then a firefly came and landed on Nepeta's head. One landed on Aradia's shoulder. More came and perched on them, lighting them up. One even went on Nepeta's nose, causing her to sneeze and make the fireflies on her fly off.

"Oops." she whispered. Aradia smiled and slowly lifted her left hand, which had a firefly on it. She held it up to Nepeta's face and Nepeta looked down at it, smiling. "They're so pretty!"

"Yes." Nepeta held her hands out to the firefly and it flew onto her left hand. As Nepeta brought her hands down Aradia grabbed her right hand with her left and held onto it. Nepeta blushed and smiled shyly, still looking at the little firefly.

After a few minutes Aradia got Nepeta to lie down with her. They stayed still and the fireflies came and landed on them again. Aradia was still holding Nepeta's hand and she rubbed it gently. Nepeta smiled and leaned her head against her shoulder. Fireflies landed in their hair and on their clothes. Aradia smiled and looked up at the stars, which were shining down on the grove. She looked sideways at Nepeta, who was following the movement of a firefly with her eyes. Aradia leaned over and kissed her cheek. Nepeta blushed and gasped in surprise, scaring off a few fireflies. She looked at Aradia, still blushing, and smiled. Aradia smiled and pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes and stroked her hair. The fireflies hovered around them the whole time, casting their light on them.

**Cute, cute, cute! You have to admit that was cute! :3**

**Next will be either Gamzee+Kanaya or Kurloz+Porrim. So let's see what shipping and what quadrant we'll get!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Here's the next one-shot! It is *drumrolls*…..Gamzee+Kanaya-black!**

**This will (once again) be written by roxyxkarkat. I'm sorry, but I just can't figure out how to write a black romance story. But you still get this one-shot! :) So here: enjoy!**

Kanaya paced throughout the meteor. She was searching for Gamzee. She was certain that today she would finally kill him.

Suddenly she stopped, listening. Had she imagined that? No, there it was again, a faint honk. Kanaya glanced up at the ventilation grate above her head. She quietly reached up and unscrewed the grate, then placed it down as silently as possible.

Cautiously, she peeked into the vent. Sure enough, there he was. His back was turned to her so he hadn't noticed her yet. Kanaya grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the vent. He tried to jump back inside but she stood in his way.

He glared at her with his insane murderous eyes. Kanaya could feel her hands trembling with eagerness to slice him to pieces as she held her chainsaw. Gamzee gripped his two clubs. He snarled at Kanaya before charging at her. Kanaya was ready for him, she dodged his swing and countered by slicing her chainsaw to his leg. Instead of her chainsaw tearing through his leg though, he jumped over her chainsaw and kicked her in the head.

Kanaya was sent flying about three feet._When did he get so agile? _she wondered. She heard his footsteps approaching her. She searched for her chainsaw, but it had been knocked out of her hands when he kicked her. His hand grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. She resisted the urge to cry out as he slammed her against the wall.

As Kanaya stared into his eyes, rage built up inside her. She hated him. But she hated the fact that she had such strong feeling for such a worthless being.

Before he could bring up his club to strike, Kanaya did something that surprised them both. She grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss. He was so surprised that at first he didn't react when she bit his neck. But before she could start to enjoy the taste of his blood, he shoved her away and brought his club down upon her face.

Kanaya gasped in pain as she hit the floor. She could tell she would get a bruise from that. She opened her eyes to see Gamzee staring down at her. She expected him to kill her, but instead he kissed her, his tongue sliding around inside her mouth. Kanaya pulled him closer, her nails digging into his skin. She hoped Rose wouldn't be upset about the fact that she had a kismesis now.

**And there we have that! I liked this one! :)**

**Okay, the next shipping is Vriska+Sollux or Aranea+Mituna. So let's see what we'll get!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Here is Vriska+Sollux-red.**

**This is humanstuck again.**

**Trigger warnings: depressed Vriska (mentions of self-harm).**

**Please enjoy!**

Vriska sat down on the ground and leaned against the streetlight. Its light barely shone through the harsh rain falling down. Despite how cold it was Vriska enjoyed the rain. It washed the blood off her wrists.

She made another cut on her left wrist and watched the rain wash the blood away. She had almost identical cuts on both her wrists, as she'd intended. She'd gotten them to form two wings of a butterfly when put together. She had no idea why she'd done that. It had just seemed like a good idea.

Vriska made some more cuts and bit her tongue as pain welled up in her wrists. She dropped the knife and took a shuddering breath. She covered her face with her hands and started crying. _Why did I have to screw up so badly? Why did I have to hurt so many people? I didn't mean to do any of that!_

Vriska saw them in her closed eyes: Tavros, lying on the ground, crying and staring at his legs, which would never move again. Terezi, covering her bleeding eye sockets with her hands and screaming, her eyes now lying at her feet, cut out with a dull knife. And Aradia. She was lying on the ground, bleeding and not moving. She stared at Vriska with her lifeless eyes. Vriska sobbed and shook her head, trying to get rid of the images.

"Go away. Please. Leave me alone." she whispered. "I'm sorry, so please stop…" She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She leaned her face to her knees and shivered. She was completely soaked from the rain and her blood was running down her legs where her wrists were pressed against them.

"What are you doing here?" Vriska looked up and gasped. Sollux was staring down at her. He was wearing a raincoat with the hood pulled up over his hair, so he was rather dry. Vriska covered her head with her arms and leaned away from him.

"Please just leave me alone." she whispered.

"Why did you kill her?" Sollux asked. Vriska shivered and took a deep breath.

"I-I…I didn't mean to." Vriska said. "I didn't w-want to! I just wanted to yell at her I…I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Sollux crouched down in front of Vriska and pulled her arms away from her and turned them so her cuts showed.

"You hurt them all, and now you're hurting yourthelf?"

"I deserve it." Vriska stared at him blankly. _Why is he even talking to me? He hates me!_ Sollux brought her wrists to his face and started to lick the cuts. Vriska flinched and tried to pull her arms out of his grip but she was too weak and tired. So she watched Sollux lick the cuts until they were clean. Then he brought her arms back down and stared at her.

"I'm never going to forgive you." he said. Vriska nodded.

"I know. I won't ask you to." Sollux nodded and let go of her arms. He stood up and turned away. Vriska suddenly jumped up and grabbed his arm. Sollux looked at her in surprise. "What do want?"

"I-" _What am I thinking?! He hates me!_ "I-don't-don't leave me!"

"What?"

"I-I'm messed up and I know what I've done, but just…I-I just wanted you to be with me! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Please don't leave me like this! I-I don't think I can survive without help!" Sollux was quiet for a few seconds. Then he pulled his arm out of Vriska's grip.

"You killed her." Vriska nodded, then sobbed and collapsed on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I never meant to! I-I really wish I could go back and stop it! I'm so sorry!" Vriska cried and covered her head with her arms. She had no idea if Sollux was even still there or if he'd left. Then Sollux pulled her up so she was half lying, half sitting up. He held her arms to keep her from falling down and crouched down in front of her.

"Why did you turn out like thith?" he asked. "I've known you thinthe we were kidth. You were tho normal."

"I-" Vriska sobbed and closed her eyes. "I don't know! I don't want to be like this!" Sollux sighed and pulled her into a hug. Vriska automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and kept crying. Sollux sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He held her face in front of him and wiped her tears away. Vriska opened her eyes, still crying, and stared at him. Sollux hesitated for a few seconds before leaning forward and gently kissing her. It only lasted a second but Vriska knew she hadn't imagined it.

"I thtill can't ever forgive you." Sollux said, staring at the ground. Vriska nodded.

"I know. I'll never ask you to." she said. "I'll never be able to forgive myself either."

**Yeah, that one was a bit dark, huh? I might eventually turn this into a whole fanfiction. I just need to think up other things that happen first.**

**The next shipping will be either Terezi+Equius or Latula+Horrus. So let's see what it'll be!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again! Here's Terezi+Equius-moirail.**

**This one is humanstuck again.**

**Oh, and to xXCobalWitchXx:**

**I did plan on turning the one-shot into a whole fanfiction myself, but then again, I'm writing plenty other fanfictions and the chance that I'd finish it is small. Plus, it would be cool to see what you come up with. So go ahead and write it as a fanfiction! :D**

**Anyway, enjoy the one-shot!**

Equius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was leaning against a lamppost and looking through the window of a restaurant across the street. At one of the tables, his younger sister Nepeta was there with her boyfriend Karkat. She was sixteen, so Equius couldn't call her little anymore, but he still thought of her as a kid.

"Hey Equius! What are you doing here?" Equius turned and saw Nepeta's best friend Terezi.

"Oh, hello Terezi." he said. "I am just…getting some fresh air." Terezi looked at the restaurant across the street and grinned.

"Ah, keeping an eye on Nepeta?" Equius sighed and nodded.

"She's growing up too fast." he complained. Terezi giggled and shook her head.

"It's not that. You just can't accept the fact that she's not a little kid anymore." Equius opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he realized she was right.

"…Yes. I admit you are right." Terezi smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it. It will just take awhile."

"I know. I'm just worried about her."

"I doubt Karkat will try anything with her."

"I know. But she can be so fragile. I worry she'll break, or-"

"She's not that fragile." Terezi interrupted. Equius looked at her, surprised.

"What?"

"She's not fragile anymore, like when she was a kid. She's really strong now. She dealt with some bullies last year perfectly fine and didn't let them get to her."

"I never heard about that."

"She asked me not to tell you. She didn't want you to worry too much about her, or beat the crap out of the bullies. As good as your intentions would have been, it might have made things worse."

"Oh."

"And she's dealt with plenty of upsetting things, and you know that. Her parents died, her sister went deaf, Karkat and I briefly dated, which broke her heart, Aradia died in that car accident and Tavros got stuck in a wheelchair."

"…Yes. That is true."

"So don't worry too much, she's not as fragile as she used to be."

"I am glad. She used to cry a lot."

"Yeah. I remember. She would always come to me when things got really tough. I think the bullies last year is what eventually made her stronger. It's like the saying _what doesn't kill you makes you stronger_. And she's a lot stronger now. She smiles more and I haven't seen her cry in a while."

"Yes. I am glad."

"I'm sure her big brother helped her get stronger too." Terezi grinned and gave Equius a thumbs-up. "So keep taking good care of her until she goes off on her own. I'll do my best too." Equius smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Terezi grinned.

"Great. I've gotta go. Bye!"

"Goodbye." Equius waved to her as she walked away. Then he turned and looked back at Nepeta and Karkat. _I suppose it's not so bad that she's grown up. At least she's happy._ Equius smiled and took one last look at Nepeta before walking off. _Just this once, I'll leave early. But I'll still keep an eye on her._

**This one was a bit short (sorry). Equius is such a protective big brother to Nepeta :3**

**And the next shipping will either be Eridan+Karkat or Cronus+Kankri. (I can guess what we'll get already…)**

'**Till next one-shot! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Here's the next one-shot. This one is Eridan+Karkat-red. (This actually surprised me-I was expecting a CronKri. But hey, I like this shipping.)**

**Soooo, this is another humanstuck. And…yeah. Enjoy! :3**

Karkat sighed and sipped his coffee. He was sitting at a table in a coffee shop with Eridan, who was ranting about his ex Feferi, who had dumped him last week.

"She just suddenly dumped me out of the blue and wwent off with that jerk-face Sollux! Howw the hell could she do that?! Wwe'd been dating for twwo years! Twwo fucking years! And she just wwent off wwith him, and she's only knowwn him for twwo months! That's it! He could be a total creep and she wwouldn't knoww!"

"Did she say why she dumped you?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah, she said I wwasn't vvery compassionate. That's just stupid! I wwas! I brought her flowwers, vvalentines, I took her out on lots of dates! Howw the hell wwas I not being compassionate?!"

"I dunno. Did you comfort her when she was sad?"

"Wwhat are you talking about? She wwas nevver sad!" Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I think we've found your problem."

"Wwhat?! Wwhat are you talking about?!"

"She probably was sad or upset sometimes and needed comforting but you didn't notice and left her alone."

"Wwhy wwouldn't she just say she's upset?! That's just stupid!"

"Eridan, girls don't do that. She probably found you insensitive."

"That's just-I…" Eridan groaned and rested his head in his hands. "Fuck."

"Just get over her already."

"Yeah, yeah! I'll try, okay?!" Eridan sighed. "It's just kinda hard wwhen no one else really likes me."

"Um, hello? What about this guy sitting in front of you who you're talking to?!" Eridan rolled his eyes.

"I meant romantically Karkat."

"Yeah, well, maybe I really do you ignorant piece of shit!" Karkat snapped. Eridan stared at him in surprise.

"What?" Karkat clamped his mouth shut and felt his face go hot. _What the fuck?! Had I actually said that out loud?! Shit!_

"Never mind. I didn't say anything." Karkat said quickly.

"No, you did. Say that again so I can be sure I heard you right."

"No. Forget it."

"Karkat, repeat wwhat you'd said."

"No!"

"Karkat-"

"Oh fine! I'm fucking in love with you! Happy?!" Eridan seemed too shocked to say anything at first. Karkat turned away and crossed his arms. _Great fucking job! That just ruined any friendship you had with him! You dumbass!_

"Karkat-"

"Shut up!" Eridan reached forward and turned Karkat so he was facing him. Karkat blushed and stared at the table. Eridan pulled him forward and kissed him. _Whoa! What the crap?!_ Eridan then hugged him.

"Thanks Karkat." he said. Karkat hugged him back and buried him face in his shoulder.

"…You're welcome."

**:) There you go! That was cute, right?**

**The next (and last) shipping will be either Tavros+Feferi or Rufioh+Mheena. So let's see what we'll get for the last one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiiiii! We're at the last one-shot! And it's…Tavros+Feferi-red! :)**

**So, it's another humanstuck. And yep, this is the last one, so please enjoy!**

"Hey Feferi, go buy some groceries!" Mheena said. Feferi nodded and took the grocery list from her sister. She grabbed her purse and put her shoes on.

"Be back in a bit." she said. Mheena just nodded. Feferi sighed and walked out. Mheena didn't talk to Feferi as much since their mom had disappeared. Now they were living in a new town and Mheena had to homeschool Feferi. Feferi had been upset about having to leave her friends, but they kept in touch.

Feferi had most of the streets already memorized so she had no problem finding the grocery store. It was right next to a small antiques shop that didn't seem to be in business. Feferi glanced at the list and grabbed a basket when she got in.

_Let's see…chicken, milk, bread, jam and carrots._ Feferi wandered down the aisles, looking for the items. She found the milk, bread and carrots quickly enough. Then she went down another aisle where she could see some jam.

There was a boy her age by the jam section in a wheelchair. He was trying to reach some apricot jam that was on the top shelf. Feferi reached over and passed it to him.

"Here you go." she said. The boy blushed and mumbled thank-you. "I'm Feferi, I'm new in town. What's your name?"

"Tavros."

"Nice to meet you Tavros."

Feferi soon found herself helping Tavros with his grocery shopping since a lot of the items were too high for him to reach. They talked about what the town was like and Feferi told him about the town she'd moved from and her friends back there.

"Where do you um, live anyway?" Tavros asked.

"In a pale blue house on Beforus Street." Feferi answered.

"Oh, I think that's next to mine."

"Oh, really? Cool!" Feferi and Tavros walked home together and sure enough they were neighbours. Feferi promised to visit Tavros some time before going inside. Mheena was still sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hi Mheena! I got the groceries."

"Okay. I'll make supper." Mheena got up and grabbed the chicken. Feferi put the rest of the groceries away and sat down in her room. But after awhile she was bored. She got up and looked out the window. Tavros was in his yard, staring into space. Feferi grinned and ran downstairs.

"I'll be outside." she called to Mheena. Mheena just nodded and kept preparing the chicken.

Feferi didn't bother to put her shoes on and just walked outside barefoot. She walked up to the fence separating her yard and Tavros's and peered over. Tavros was sitting in his wheelchair and humming to himself. Feferi smiled.

"Hi Tavros!" she said. Tavros jumped and looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, uh…hi Feferi." he said. Feferi grinned and climbed over the fence and landed next to him.

"What's up?" she asked. Tavros shrugged.

"Nothing really. There's not much to do at my place."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm bored too." Feferi looked around and pointed to a swing set. "Why don't you swing on that?"

"Um, I can't get into the swings without help." Tavros mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, right. I'll help you if you like!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Feferi grabbed Tavros's wheelchair and brought him over to the swing set. She picked Tavros up and put him on a swing. Then she stood behind him and pushed him so he swung forward. She kept it up until Tavros was high enough that he would keep going for awhile. Then she sat in the swing next to him and started swinging. Soon they were swinging at the exact same speed and time. Feferi grinned and Tavros gave a small smile.

After awhile Feferi's phone rang. She stopped her swing and pulled it out. There was a text from Mheena:

_Supper's ready. Come eat it or I'll have your share._

Feferi smiled and put her phone away. She hopped off the swing and turned to Tavros.

"I have to go, my sister finished making us supper."

"Oh, okay." Tavros stopped his swing and pulled his wheelchair over to him. Feferi helped him back in it and he thanked her quietly.

"See you!" Feferi said. She turned to leave and Tavros grabbed her arm.

"Um, I…" Tavros took a deep breath. "I-I really like you and um…could we maybe start going out?"

"Oh." Feferi was surprised. Only Eridan had ever asked her out before and she'd refused with him. But Tavros was so sweet and adorable. Feferi smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sure Tavros." Tavros blushed and mumbled thanks. Feferi patted his head and jumped on the fence. "See you."

"See you."

**Ta-da! There you go! I hope you liked that!**

**So now that I've completed this, I'll be taking a break of fanfictions to work on a book. But I've got three fanfictions ready to be posted, so I'll post them when I'm done with the book. Hopefully that won't take too long.**

**I hope you liked all the one-shots!**

**Bye! :3**


End file.
